Finding Out About Us
by Rhapsody5
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the YuGiOh characters got online and found out about all the wonderful fanfic's? Well Tea and Mai did find out. So what will they do about it?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or nothing to do with it. Just my idea's and this story.

Finding Out About Us – Chapter One

"Tea!" Mai called to the brunette across the street. "Wait up!" 

Tea stopped walking and shifted her backpack to her other shoulder. "What's up Mai?" She asked when her friend caught up with her. 

"I know it's a Friday night and all, but do you have any plans?" Mai asked. 

Tea shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. Why?" 

Mai nodded. "Good. Because I found this website where people can display the stories they write, and would you believe it, there's a whole section about all of us. So I need to use your computer." 

Tea raised an eyebrow. "Come on Mai. I wasn't born yesterday." 

"No, I'm really serious." Mai pleaded with her friend. "It has all kinds of stories. Some about me, Joey, Yugi, and there's lots about you." She added. 

Tea judged Mai' face. "You're really are serious aren't you?" 

"For the last time, YES!" Mai shouted. So can I use your computer or what?"

Tea frowned. "My computer crashed and it's still not running right. The guy's at Comp-U-Whiz said it won't be ready till next week."

Mai groaned. "Well now what?" 

"Hey, I bet we could use Yugi's computer!" Tea suggested. 

Mai's face suddenly lit up. "Really? Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" Mai grabbed Tea's arm and started pulling her in the direction of Mr. Mutou's game shop. A short while later the two girls stood outside the game shop. 

"So who's going to ask?" Tea questioned. 

"I think it should be you. I mean you've known him longer than I have. And you are one of his best friends. He'll say yes to you, I know he will." Mai gave her friend a shove towards the door. 

Tea glanced back at Mai before walking in. "Well here it goes."

"Hi girls." Said Mr. Mutou as he walked in from the back room. "Are you here to see Yugi?" He asked. 

Tea nodded. "That's if he's not to busy." 

Mr. Motou smiled. "Just give me a minute." Then he disappeared back into the doorway behind the counter. 

"Hi guys. Have you come to trade cards?" Yugi inquired. 

Tea shook her head. "Sorry, not today Yugi. Actually we need to ask you a favor." 

"O.K What can I do for you?" He asked. 

"Could we use your computer for a couple of hours?" Tea smiled. "It's for a school project." She quickly added. 

"Sure. Go on up to my room. I have to help Grandpa sort some cards for the display case. After that maybe I can give you a hand." 

Mai flashed Yugi a quick smile. "Thanks. We owe you one."

*1/2 hour later in Yugi's room*

Tea put her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle the giggles. "Oh my god! That's hilarious. I wonder what the boys would think." 

Mai laughed. "Joey would probably go out on a man hunt trying to find the person who wrote that."

Tea scrolled down the screen the stopped. "Here's one about you."

Mai got up from sitting on the bed. "Ooh, let me see!" Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "What! ME and JOEY?"

"Mai, Shhhh." Tea reminded her. "Do you want Yugi up here."

Mai crossed her arms. "Well, that's just gross. To think that me and Joey would...would...well just read it." She pointed at the computer screen.

"I think it's kind of cute. I mean it's just a kiss. Come on Mai, Joey's not that bad."

"Yeah, well read on." Mai pointed back at the screen. "Third paragraph down."

Tea's eyes grew wide, and then she broke into another fit of giggles. "Better you than me." Was all she could managed to say.

Rolling her eyes, Mai grabbed the mouse from Tea. "It's my turn to find a story. But you're right, me and Joey together wasn't as bad as the one about you and Yugi."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. I care about Yugi and all, but he'll like my brother."

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all sat in Yugi's living room staring at the ceiling. "What'd you say Tea and Mai were doing again?" Asked Tristan.

"They said they needed to use my computer for homework." Yugi answered. 

Joey frowned as he spoke. "Well they sound like a bunch of cackling chickens in a hen house."

Tristan shook his head and sounded worried. "I don't know about you, but my homework is never _that_ funny. Maybe someone better check on them?" 

"Would you?" Asked Yugi looking at Joey. 

Joey jumped to his feet waving his arms. "No Way! I'm not going in there. If there's anything I've learned from having a sister is that when girls are acting like that you stay as far away from them as possible." 

Just then a loud thump sounded on the floor above their heads and they could hear another fit of laughter. "Well someone has to go." Tristan stated gloomily. "We can't just leave them like that can we?"

This is what I've got so far. So who should go up and check on Tea and Mai? Joey? Tristan? Or should we throw Yugi into the fire?


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or nothing with it. Just my idea's and this story.

Finding Out About Us – Chapter Two

"Hey this looks like a good one." Mai motioned for Tea to sit down on the chair next to her. "It's about ours truly!"

"Joey?" Tea asked.

"Nope, even better. Yugi and Yami!"

Tea sat down and leaned in, her eyes quickly scanning the words. "Really." Tea said curiously. "Ah...Oh...I can't believe it! This has to be the best one yet!" Tea laughed so hard she could barely finish her sentence.

Mai fell off her chair with a loud **thump**! "I know...I know..." she said clutching her sides laughing. The tears were running freely down her face now. "I can't...breath." she howled trying to gasp for air.

Tea crashed down on the floor beside her laughing as well. "Make it stop!" Both girls were laughing hysterically now.

*Back in the living room*

A loud thump sounded above their heads and Yugi, Joey, and Tristan once again found them selves staring up at the ceiling. More laughter, much louder than before could be heard coming from above.

"That's it!" Joey stood up throwing his dueling deck on the floor. The cards flew everywhere. "Someone's definitely going to have to go up there!"

Yugi smiled. "Be my guest Joey." He waved in the direction of the stairs.

"Oh, no. It's not going to be me. Besides, it's your room Yugi." Joey grinned evilly.

"Joey's right you know. I mean I just wouldn't feel right about barging into your room either." Tristan added.

Yugi stood up and shot Tristan a dirty look. "Thanks for the support Tristan. Remind me to take you off my Christmas card list."

Yugi walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked back. "Why me?" He muttered. Not at all pleased with the outcome.

"Why me what?" Yami suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, you startled me Yami. And as for the why me, I was just wondering why I have to check on Tea and Mai." Yugi said.

Yami's voice suddenly got stern. "Tea and Mai? Are they in danger Yugi?"

Yugi sighed. "No." He said quietly as he was nearing the top of the stairs.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Then if they are not in danger, then why do I sense a great worry and feelings of dread within you?"

Yugi whispered his answer back. "The worry is for what will happen to me when I go in there, and the dread is incase I might really get an answer."

"Oh." Said Yami not really understanding. "If you are unable to go feeling confident, perhaps I could be of assistance?"

Yugi's eyes lit up. "Would you? Really? That would be great! All you have to do is find out why they're laughing. I'll let you take over from here."

Yami frowned. Laughing? He asked himself puzzled. He was supposed to save Tea and Mai from laughing? Yami touched minds with Yugi briefly as he came to the top of the stairs. Yugi felt more at peace, a little restless perhaps, but safe. Yami smiled. He would never forgo the chance to protect his light from anything. But Tea and Mai laughing? This was indeed an odd thing to protect Yugi from. Shrugging his shoulders Yami knocked on Yugi's bedroom door.

Authors Note: I know, I know it's an awful place to end isn't it? ~Grins evilly~ But I need my sleep too! Review and tell me what you think. And oh yeah, I may need a few authors names in upcoming chapters. So if you don't mind me using your name let me know ok. Thanks!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or nothing with it. Just my idea's and this story.

Finding Out About Us – Chapter Three

A gentle knock sounded at the door. "Tea? Mai? Are you ok?" A concerned if somewhat confused voice came from the other side.

Tea opened the door a crack and peeked through. "It's Yami!" She screamed. Then doubled over into another fit of laughter.

Opening the door a little wider Yami could she Mai standing up and wiping tears from her face. "Hey Yami." She waved. Yami looked around the room. Nothing was out of order, he couldn't feel any evil within, and Tea was laughing; yet Mai was crying? Something had to be out of place, but he couldn't sense what. "Do you need help with anything?" He asked cautiously.

Mai gulped trying to hold in the laughter. She could feel the corner's of her mouth twitching. "Umm...sure. Just a minute." Glancing over her shoulder "Hey Tea" she called. "You hungry?"

*At the bottom of the stairs* 

"I don't know Joey. He's been gone for a while now. Go check on him" Tristan said poking Joey in the side.

"Me!" Joey squawked. "Oh no. I'm not risking my life going into that hen house."

"What's wrong? Are you chicken?" Tristan teased.

"Chicken! I'll show you who's chicken!" Joey huffed, rolling up his sleeves. "Come on, you and me. Now!" Joey beckoned Tristan with his hand.

"Oh yeah! You're on!" Tristan shouted back at Joey.

Just then, a totally confused and bewildered Yami came down the stairs. "No mushrooms, no mushrooms." He muttered over and over.

Tristan let Joey out of the headlock and Joey let go of his waist. "No mushrooms?" They asked together.

Yami came out of his daze. "Yes, no mushrooms."

Joey glanced at Tristan. "Do you think he's finally cracked?" He whispered.

Tristan looked at Yami out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe all that two people in one body thing was just to much."

Yami interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me, but I assure you I have not _cracked."_

He stated, stressing the last word.

"What did you find out then?" Interrogated Tristan.

Taking a deep breath before he started, Yami recited exactly what Mai had told him.

"One large pizza, all the toppings, extra cheese, crispy crust, extra ham, half bacon, half pepperoni, absolutely NO mushrooms, and two diet soda's." He finished; gesturing to the twenty-dollar bill Mai had given him.

"Pizza, Yummy! I'm starved. Think you could get me a Hawaiian?" Joey licked his lips.

"Agh! Joey!" Tristan threw his hands up in the air. "Could you sick to the matter at hand here!" He said pointing upstairs.

"A guy needs to eat you know. And I haven't had anything since lunch." Joey tried his best to look hurt.

"I've never tried pizza before. What exactly is it?" Yami asked.

Tristan was really loosing his patience now. "Pizza!" He screamed jumping up and down waving his arms wildly. "You!" He yelled pointing at Joey. "The girls are doing who knows what up there and all you can think about is your stomach." Then he glared at Yami. "And you?! You come back with an order for pizza? Do we look like short order cooks?!"

"Tristan." Yami spoke, his voice calm. "Are we all not friends here?"

"Yami's right Tristan." Yugi spoke now. "We don't need to fight over this."

Tristan looked embarrassed over his outburst. "I'm sorry guys. It's just eating me alive not knowing what's happening up there." Without a warning, more laughter erupted from the bedroom as if to emphasize what Tristan was saying.

Joey sat down at the foot of the steps. "Yeah, tell me about it. But how are we supposed to find out what's going on in there if Yami couldn't?"

*Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! They're really encouraging me. Somehow this story just keeps getting longer and longer. It was only intended to be one chapter. But hey, I'm having fun with it! LOL And thanks to those of you who are graciously allowing me to use your names. (Don't worry it won't be anything bad) I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. (Tristan is such a minor character most times that I wanted to give him some attention in this chapter. Hence his little 'temper tantrum')


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or nothing with it. Just my idea's and this story.

Finding Out About Us – Chapter Four

Mai glanced at her watch. It read ten-thirty. "What's taking that pizza so long. I'm hungry."

Tea glanced up from the computer screen. "You sound just like Joey. Maybe you two really are made for each other." She grinned, then added "Just like in the fanfic's."

"You mean like you and Marik? Now that one was a good story!" Mai snickered.

"Oh Please. I wouldn't touch that creep with a ten foot pole!" Tea huffed. "Besides, I really think the best one so far was the one where you and Joey..."

"Ok, ok. You win!" Mai threw her hands up in defeat. "What are you reading now?" She asked changing the topic.

"Well, it's this cute little story about a guy named Seto and a certain someone's sister." Tea said mysteriously.

"Oooo...I bet that one would really make Joey go ballistic!" Mai giggled.

*Meanwhile – At the Bottom of the Stairs*

Joey and Tristan were pacing at the bottom of the stairs while Yugi sat pondering on what would be the best way to find out what Tea and Mai were up to.

"What if we did order the pizza, and used that to lure the girls out of the room, then one of us could sneak in and find out what they were doing?" Suggested Joey.

"It might work." Tristan stated. "What do you think Yugi?"

"I'm game for anything if it will get me my room back." Yugi said hopefully.

"Anyone remember what they wanted on it again?" Quizzed Joey.

Yugi shrugged. "I don't, but I'll ask Yami."

*And Back in Yugi's Room*

Tea stood up and stretched. "As good as this is, I'm beat and I still have to walk home tonight."

Mai nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is getting kind of late. How about we continue on with this tomorrow?"

Tea smiled. "Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Maybe we should let the guys in on it?" Mai asked.

Tea looked horrified at the idea. "You got to be kidding! Do you think Yugi would let us use his computer again if he knew we were reading about him doing...well...you know."

Mai giggled. "Why Tea, I never knew that you had an evil side."

Tea gave Mai a sinister smile. "I never claimed I was perfect."

Mai slung her backpack over her shoulder. "So it's settled then, we won't tell the guys. At least not until after I get to finish reading that last story. I hope the author will update soon."

*In the kitchen*

Yugi hung up the phone. "Well, the pizza's ordered, so now what."

"Now we wait. Then when the time is right...we pounce!" Said Joey jumping out of his chair.

"A little dramatic don't you think?" Laughed Tristan. "But seriously, who's going to go sneak into the room?"

"I could do it." Yugi suggested. "I'll just say that I have to grab something from it I mean it is _my_ room, how suspicious could that look?"

"All right! We're got a plan, high-five everyone!" Joey shouted excitedly.

"Ah, guys?" Yugi interrupted suddenly. "I think I forgot about something." The color was slowly draining from his face.

"Hey, what's the matter buddy? You look a little pale, are you feeling ok?" Asked Tristan.

"Well...um..." Yugi started. "Do you remember when we got back from duelist kingdom and just us three went out to celebrate?"

Joey laughed. "Oh yeah, that was a good night. Man, we had a blast. Why?"

"Do you remember the pictures we took?" Yugi continued.

"You mean the ones where we'd all die of complete embarrassment if anyone saw?" Tristan confirmed, looking at Yugi suspiciously.

"Am I ever glad we got rid of those! Imagine if Tea and Mai got a hold of them!" Joey shook his head. "Then we'd really be in for it."

Yugi's face paled even more. "Well, the funny thing is that..." Yugi gulped before continuing on. "I didn't exactly get rid of them." Yugi had both Joey's and Tristan's full attention now. "You see, I was going to burn them, but I just never got around to it so I hid them under my mattress." Yugi finished.

As if reading each other's minds; Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all bolted from the kitchen and up the stairs.

"If they found those pictures, I'll kill you Yugi!" Joey puffed while racing up the stairs.

"Not if you die of embarrassment first!" Yugi replied back.

At the top of the stairs Joey stopped first, almost running over the girls as they came out of Yugi's room. Mai raised an eyebrow, "In a hurry boys?" She asked, her lips quirked into a smile.

"No, just need something from my room." Yugi stated. "Are you done?"

Tea nodded. "Yep. Thanks, but could we use your computer again tomorrow morning?"

Yugi shrugged, trying to look as if nothing was wrong. "Sure. See you tomorrow then."

"Bye!" The girls called in unison as they walked down the stairs.

Seconds after Tea and Mai left Yugi retrieved a white envelope from in between the mattresses of his bed. Holding it up he smiled. "It's still here!"

Joey breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Just think what would happen if those pictures got to school."

"Ok then, so are we going to burn these now or what?" Asked Tristan.

Joey nodded. "Oh yeah, there going up in flames! Hey Yugi, have any matches?

"There should be some on my desk." Yugi answered.

"So if the girls didn't find the pictures then what was all the laughing about?" Joey wondered out loud.

While searching for the matches, Tristan's hand bumped the computer's mouse and the screen saver turned off. "What's this? Looks like the girls have been online!"

"And how do you know that Mr. Smartie Pants?" Joey said sarcastically.

Tristan grinned. "Because they left without disconnecting. And I the great Detective Taylor have uncovered today's greatest Mystery." Tristan finished triumphantly.

"Oh brother." Joey shook his head. "So how's that going to tell us what was so funny?"

"I know!" Yugi volunteered. "You can tell by searching the history!"

"History?" Joey questioned. "Ok now I'm confused."

"It's easy Joey." Yugi explained. "You see, with the click of one button, the History page will display every website that my computer connected to within the last week."

Joey, Tristan and Yugi all crowded around the small desk.

Once outside Tea and Mai let go of their laughter. "I thought I was going to die in there Mai. How could you keep such a straight face?"

"I was ok, as long as I didn't make eye contact. But don't you think the guys were acting kind of strange when we left?" Mai asked. "You don't suppose that they knew what we were doing, do you?

Tea froze in her tracks. "Ah Mai, I think we have a problem." Tea's voice was filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" Mai's voice hushed into a whisper, her eyes glancing around their surroundings searching for danger.

"I left the computer online." Tea admitted. "It's just when we heard the boys coming up the stairs I kinda spooked."

Mai relaxed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's no biggie. You see, before I left I deleted the history." Mai finished with a grin.

*Author's Note: And that was Chapter 4. Next chapter I'm going to let the boys in on it (and maybe Kaiba). I _tried_ to make this chapter longer than the others because someone requested it, so whoever you are, hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or nothing with it. Just my idea's and this story.

Finding Out About Us – Chapter Five

Grandpa picked his through the sleeping figures on the living room floor until he reached the couch. Patting Yugi on the arm, Grandpa tried to wake him up. "Yugi." He whispered. "Yugi, I have to go now." He added a bit louder.

"Mmmph." Was Yugi's reply. Rolling over, Yugi sat up groggily stretching his arms and yawning before opening his eyes. "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"It's a little after five." Grandpa replied. "I'm going to the trader's convention to see some new cards remember?"

Yugi nodded. "And you need me to mind the shop today. I remember."

"Good. I'll be back late tonight, so you'll have to close to."

After Grandpa left Yugi laid on the couch a bit longer before heading to his room. Setting his alarm clock to go off in two hours he flopped on his bed. Closing his eyes, Yugi wondered for the hundredth time that night what Mai and Tea had found so funny.

"You could just ask them." A voice came from nowhere.

Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you kidding Yami? That would be like...like" He couldn't even think of a fate that might be of an equal suffering.

Yami chuckled. "Come now, you've dueled in the shadow realm. Surely this could not be as bad as that."

Frowning, Yugi shook his head. "Well, I didn't really know what I was facing then." He answered. "And sometimes not knowing is a lot better than knowing."

Yami was even more puzzled now. "Tea and Mai are your friends. What reason could you ever have to be afraid of them?"

"Because they're girls Yami, and that's what they do."

Yami was even more lost than before. From what he remembered, there was nothing frightening about girls. Things couldn't have changed that much since ancient Egypt. So he tried to help once more. "I could ask them for you."

"No offence Yami, but the last time you helped we ended up with pizza." Then Yugi immediately followed with an "I'm sorry. It's just that I hate not knowing."

Yami nodded. "It'll be better tomorrow." He said reassuringly even though he still hadn't a clue what was going on.

*That morning outside the game shop*

Tea hopped off the bus and glanced down the street. She could see that Mai was already standing outside the game shop waiting for her.

"So you made it after all." Mai smiled. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Are you kidding! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Tea giggled.

"Shall we?" Mai motioned towards the door to Grandpa's game shop.

The little bells that hung above the doorway clanked together as the girls opened the door and Yugi waved to them. "I didn't think you'd be here this early." He said glancing at his watch. It was only nine.

"Well, you know what they say. The early bird catches the worm!" Tea smiled innocently.

"I have to look after the store today. But go on in." Yugi motioned toward the living room.

Mai and Tea walked into the living room. Tristan lay on the couch snoring and the scattered remains of pop cans, dueling cards, a few blankets and an empty pizza box told the story of what happened last night. "Hey!" Mai exclaimed. "That was our pizza!"

Just then Joey walked in from the kitchen. "Hey Yugi, you're out of milk!" He called before noticing Mai and Tea.

"Why Joey, I thought you had more modesty than that." Mai called.

Turning around Joey noticed Tea and Mai standing on the other side of the living room. Grabbing a blanket from the floor he quickly wrapped it around himself. "Could yea give a guy a little privacy or something." He blushed.

Mai raised an eyebrow. "Well maybe you shouldn't be parading around in your boxers then."

Joey glared back. "You could at least give a guy some warning."

"We didn't interrupt anything did we Joey?" Tea added suggestively.

It took Joey a moment before he caught on to what Tea was hinting at, then he turned even redder at the notion.

"Come on Tea, maybe we _should_ give the boys their _privacy_." Mai giggled.

Once upstairs in Yugi's room both girls erupted into full-blown laughter. "You don't think that we gave it away do you? Asked Mai once she caught her breath.

Tea shook her head and smiled. "Nope. It would take a lot more hinting then that before any of them caught on. But some how I think some of those authors are a little confused about Joey's physic."

Mai snickered. "Yeah, and those boxers. They're hardly the sexy underwear we've been reading about!"

Tea turned on the computer. "Where do you want to start today, with Yugi and Yami?"

Mai smiled slowly. "I've got a better idea. Let's see if we can find one about Joey and Tristan together."

Tea nodded while scrolling down the screen. "Yeah, let me see, Joey and you....Joey and some other girl, Joey and you again...Joey and me...ugh. There sure is a lot about Joey. Oh wait, here's one it's about...Oh my god!" Tea stopped.

Mai stood up. "About what?" She questioned.

"It's about Joey and Kaiba!" Tea gasped.

Authors Note: Apologies that it took me so long to post this chapter. I'll try and be quicker next time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or nothing with it. Just my idea's and this story.

Finding Out About Us – Chapter Six

Mai was on the edge of Yugi's bed leaning forward. "Come on Tea, read it out loud." She urged.

Tea glanced at the contents of the first chapter. "Ooh... you're gonna like this one Mai!" She laughed. "Pull up a chair, you should read this one yourself!" 

Sitting in the chair next to Tea, she began to read. "Hmmm... A love story between Joey and Seto." Mai giggled "Maybe we should print this out?"

Tea's mouth dropped open. "You're brilliant!" She squealed. "Absolutely a great idea! But lets finish reading it first ok."

Mai nodded. "Yeah ok. But I just noticed that Yugi doesn't have a printer."

Tea shrugged. "His grandpa has one hooked to the computer in the game shop. Maybe if we asked Yugi nicely?"

"Oh, he'll probably say yes. Yugi can't help being anything but nice. It's just his nature." Suddenly Mai looked a little downcast.

"What's wrong?" Tea questioned. "Are you ok?"

Mai sighed before answering. "Nothing really I guess. But do you at least feel a little guilty? I mean here we are using Yugi's computer, reading pretty much every and anything about him. I just kind of feel like it's betraying his friendship."

"Oh come on Mai. Don't be getting a conscience me now." Tea pleaded.

Mai looked over at Tea. "Come on, you can't tell me that you don't feel at least a little bad over what we're doing?"

Tea hung her head down in defeat. "Yeah. I know what you mean. It's like a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. How about we tell Yugi about it at the end of the day then?"

Mai smiled. "I think I could live with that. And if we did tell him now, we'd never get to finish reading this story about Joey & Seto's romance."

Tea laughed. "You think we could just leave him a note with the website address? I mean he'll probably tell Joey and Tristan. And I don't want to be anywhere near here when Joey finds out."

Mai put out her hand and nodded. "It's a deal then."

*In the Living Room*

Joey sat behind the counter in the game shop flipping through the latest duel monsters magazine, stopping every once and a while to glance annoyingly at the ceiling when an outburst of laughter could be heard. "You'd think they'd shut up by now." He mumbled.

"What?" Asked Yugi as he walked in munching on a piece of toast.

Joey rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling. "There can't be anything funny enough to laugh about for that long."

Yugi shrugged. "Why don't you wake up Tristan and see if you guys can come up with any more plans?"

Joey stood up and handed Yugi the magazine. "Sure, it's about time he got up anyhow. It's almost noon."

Walking into the living room Joey poked Tristan in the ribs. "Hey sleeping beauty, rise and shine!"

Just then Mai came downstairs. "What? You're not going to wake him up with a kiss?" She giggled.

Joey growled. "If you weren't a girl you would be in for it!" 

"Aww come on Mai, go easy on him." Tea said. 

"Well at least someone's still being nice to me." Joey smiled smugly at Mai. "You're just jealous of my absolute charisma."

"Well you're hardly prince charming!" Mai taunted back.

"Yeah, more like the frog prince" Tea added laughing hysterically.

Both girls hung off each other trying to stand up but instead ending up in a heap on the floor laughing hysterically.

Tristan sat up confused. "What the...?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, look, your princess awakes!" Mai pointed and howled with laughter.

Tristan felt wide awake now. He looked at Joey quizzically. "Do I even want to know?" He asked Joey.

Joey ignored Tristan's question and glared at the girls, trying to look threatening. "What do you want anyway?"

Tea blinked the tears from her eyes before answering. "Oh, we need to talk to Yugi."

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called. "The cackling hens want to talk to you."

Mai looked over at Tea. "Cackling hens? What's that about?"

Tea shrugged. "Who knows. Who cares?"

Yugi peeked his head through the doorway. "Yes?"

"Could we bring the printer up stairs please Yugi?" Tea asked.

"What for?" Joey cut in.

Mai rolled her eyes. "For printing stuff on you dolt!"

Joey threw his hands up in the air. "That's it!" He yelled. "No respect. Absolutely no respect." He huffed and stormed off into the kitchen.

Tristan looked from Mai to Yugi, and then to Tea. "Did I miss something?"

Authors Note: I know I was a little hard on Joey in this chapter. But what can I say? After all his temper does get the better of him most times. So please don't be upset over it. If he can get over it can't we all? Any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing? Input would be appreciated.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or nothing to do with it. Just my idea's and this story.

Finding Out About Us – Chapter Seven

"Well why won't it work?" Said Mai in exasperation. The girls tried everything they could think of, but the printer wouldn't respond to their commands. "What's wrong with this stupid thing!" Mai glared at it.

"I don't think Yugi's computer is programmed for this printer Mai." Tea interrupted.

Mai rested her head in her hands. "What do you mean?" She sighed.

"We just need to install this printer on the hard drive then we can print." Tea looked confident that this was the problem.

"And how do we do that?" Her voice sounded annoyed.

Tea chewed on her bottom lip deciding if she should answer or not. "Umm...we need to get the disk from Yugi."

Mai raised her hands into the air and let her self fall back onto Yugi's bed. "Great! Just great!" She wailed. "You know Joey's not going to let him give it to us."

*And in the living room *

Once the girls went upstairs Joey came back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Tristan. Trying to get his mind off of Mai and Tea's teasing he grabbed the remote and started flipping through the t.v. channels. But then his anger got the better of him. "How could you let him give the printer to Tea?" He shouted at Tristan.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Tristan crossed his arms over his chest and frowned back at Joey. "How come your mad at me?"

Joey took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. "Exactly." He said through gritted teeth. "That's the problem. You never do anything!" He had started to raise his voice again.

Tristan clenched his fist. He wasn't about to let Joey place the blame on him for this. "And what was I supposed to do, jump up and run away with the printer." He shot back sarcastically.

Yugi suddenly bounded into the living room laughing at both Joey and Tristan. "Come on you guys. It's no big deal."

Joey jumped off the couch. "No big deal! What do you mean no big deal? Of course it's a big deal. Can't you see that we're practically at war with them?" Joey flared. Then he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Yugi. "Whose side are you on anyway?" He asked.

"I think he's gone off the deep end Yugi." Tristan interrupted.

"The deep end? I'll show you the deep end!" Joey exploded rolling up his sleeves. "I'm going up there once and for all!"

Yugi's own eyes widened disbelief. "Is this all because I gave the printer to Mai and Tea?" He asked Tristan cautiously.

Tristan nodded in response. "Yep, he went off the deep end. There's no bringing him back now."

Yugi couldn't help it and started to laugh again. "Umm...Joey, you really shouldn't worry about it. You see the printer won't work without this." He smiled as he held up a computer disk.

"Damn it Yugi." Joey breathed a sigh of relief and shook his head. "You couldn't tell me this earlier?"

Tristan laughed as well. "Oh I don't know, it would have been down right hilarious to see Joey charge in on them."

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe you're right Tristan, but we still don't know what the girls are up to."

"So its back to the drawing board then." Tristan complained.

"Why don't you guys help me set up this magazine display for Grandpa in the game shop instead?" Yugi asked. "I could use the help and it'll do us some good to get our minds off Tea and Mai."

"But first things first." Joey said patting his grumbling stomach. "I work better after a full meal."

"Go ahead and help yourself." Yugi motioned towards the kitchen.

* Back in Yugi's Room*

Tea sighed. "You know, it's really too bad that we couldn't print any of these stories off."

Mai nodded. "But hey, at least we can still read them."

"Do you remember that story about the guy who got turned into a girl?"

Mai nodded again. "What was it called again? The China Curse by ACME-Rian?"

Tea grinned. "Yeah, that's the one. I keep thinking what if that happened to Joey? Could you imagine Joey as a girl!"

Mai broke into a fit of giggles. "Or Yami!"

Tea could barley get her words out as she gasped with laughter. "Yami...in a...dress!"

"Or...or what about the story by Dark Chameleon? I think it was called Dreamscape." Mai beamed. "You know..." She nudged Tea in the ribs. "The one about you and Bakura together."

Tea stopped laughing and grew quiet. "I don't think that it was all that funny."

"Oh come Tea. It's not like I'll tell him or anything." Mai smirked cheekily.

"That's fair." Tea nodded. "Just like I won't tell Joey about your feelings for him in the story written by sailorearth1023!" She laughed hysterically. 

Mai threw a pillow into her friend's face. "Ooohhh Bakura!" Mai feigned, pretending to be Tea.

Tea picked up the pillow and chucked it at Mai. "Ohhhh Joey!" She teased back.

*The Kitchen*

Joey paced back and forth in the kitchen. When the girls first took the printer upstairs it had been quiet for quite sometime. And it had been quite unnerving. But now that he could hear the loud bouts of laughter once again, Joey decided that the laughter was worse. Definitely a lot worse. He had to do something to take his mind off of it; they were really starting to drive him crazy.

Rummaging inside of the cupboards Joey grabbed a box of fruit loops. "Oh yea, no milk." He grumbled throwing the box of cereal back into the cupboard and slammed the door shut. "Ya got anything to eat in this place Yugi?" He called. Receiving no answer Joey headed towards the stairs. "I'm gonna use the shower." He called again.

"There's towels in the hall closet, and don't use up all the hot water ok." Came Yugi's reply from the game shop.

Joey trudged up the stairs trying to ignore the twitching feeling in his stomach when he walked past Yugi's bedroom. He could hear laughter from behind the door. Gritting his teeth he walked on and grabbed a towel from the hall closet and headed for the bathroom.

Authors Note: I'm hoping that someone could clarify something for me. I believe that I've got the idea of what yaoi is about, but what exactly do the letters stand for? 

I admit, this chapter was pretty slow (it seemed more like a drama than comedy to me) but I want to build up to something that a few of the guys are going to freak out about in the next chapter. Thanks for your encouragement and advice from all you reviewers! J 


End file.
